futuregamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Warhammer 40,000: Dark Millennium Online
Warhammer 40,000: Dark Millennium Online is an upcoming science fiction massively multiplayer online role-playing game based on Games Workshop's Warhammer 40,000 setting. It is currently under development by Vigil Games. Originally announced in March 2007, more information is to be released to the public in August 2010. Game features The game will feature relatively in-depth fire-fights with player-formed squads as well as cover and flanking mechanics, within the MMORPG format. However, being true to the setting, war and battles will be a big feature of Warhammer 40,000 Online and Vigil Games are promising to deliver battlegrounds of epic proportions. Controllable vehicles have not been confirmed, but the developers have said that they are aware of how important vehicles are to the setting. The game will be set in the 41st Millennium, well after the Horus Heresy, and all races important to that period in the setting will be represented, although it has not been revealed which ones will actually be playable. Details about characters are still largely unknown and what's been said so far is only that there will be no non-combat classes in the game, as that would not fit with the background, and that the characters will be highly customizable with things like weapons, books, scrolls and chains hanging from their armour. Although war and battlefields will be a large part of Dark Millennium Online the scope of the game will include more of the setting than that; Vigil Games’ General Manager David Adams mentions being able to visit "cities (of all scales, types and sizes), exotic alien temples, Chaos shrines, deserted battlefields, mysterious ruins, ancient structures, drifting hulks in space, etc..." and that they will be populated with all manners of non-player characters. Grouping with other players will not be required to advance through the game although it will be beneficial for tackling both the harder PvE and PvP content of the game. It has recently been announced that Dark Millennium Online will be revealed at E3 2010 expo June 15-17th. There, the name was announced as Warhammer 40,000: Dark Millennium Online, and a first trailer was shown. Plot On the official website a backstory for the game was revealed. :On the very edge of the galaxy lies the Sargos Sector. For centuries it was rendered uninhabitable and isolated by volatile Warp Storms. Even now, deep within the sector the very fabric of reality is unraveling. Only the ancient Sentinel Devices hold the Warp at bay. :But the ravages of time and meddling of humanity have weakened the Sentinel Devices-and now, the battle for these lost worlds is at hand. Drawn to the conflict, the great races of the galaxy descend upon the Sargos Sector, seeking to preserve reality-or to tear it asunder. :Side with the forces of Order, or the vile hosts of Destruction, in a war that will unlock ancient secrets, reveal dark purposes, and determine the fate of the Sargos Sector. For in this dark millennium, there is no peace amongst the stars, only an eternity of carnage and slaughter. Release Date TBA External Links *Official Site *Sargos Sector - Fan Hub Category:New Games Category:All Category:Pc